Phantom Poetry
by hammy ham ham
Summary: Poetry of the ghostly type. Includes rhyme, haiku, and a managerie of others. Newest: A Good Hard Cry
1. Episode Haiku

This is haiku practice for English class. Every episode is done here. What episode they're for is obvious in some (splitting images), but not so obvious in others (fright night). Try to name the episode.

The menu is changed.

Revenge is sought by elder

Stay away from meat

Jealousy is wrought

Friends back stabbing, run away

Careful what you wish

A green overlord

Taking over all my home.

Gonna get chilly

An invitation

Friends abandoned for lessers

Wires trailing after

Revenge fuels actions

Punishment has long been due...

Possession by nerd.

I have a cousin?

A trap set by a crazed man

Not a cousin- _clone._

Grudges have been held

Two decades have passed since then

Another half ghost?

A present is lost

Unfair punishment given

End justifies means

A love spell is cast

Hormones raging against me

A kiss seals the deal.

A dog and a girl.

Misfortune has stricken her

A scapegoat is found.

Curiosity.

I trip, a button is pressed.

Light and heat burn me.

Misunderstanding

Imprisonment by teacher

My secret cheat code

A contest begins.

In search of scaring others

I see purple fire.

Carelessness got me

A dream come true- by black mail.

Possession _again?!_

The warden is back.

A prison made just for me

Time for a jail break.

Fly to convention.

A crash landing- and ambush.

The devil returns.

Foolish mistakes made

Some nobody with my sister.

Possessed by his girl.

The hunter has come

Relentless chasing and yells

true form found, no fear.

A crying flour sack

The hunter's become a thief

Unwanted ally

A bounty is placed

All the hunters are gathering

Why's it always me?

A harsh argument.

The wishing ghost has returned.

Who are you again?

The circus is in town.

Mind control, a glowing orb.

Break free just in time.

Who is that new kid?

Best friends, crushes, hearts shatter.

Not to be trusted.

Ghost bugs are swarming.

Everybody's infected.

Halfas everywhere!

The king has attacked

Lose a battle; win a war-

Sacrifice yourself

A pipsqueak pirate.

All of the adults vanish.

Musical pirates?

Darkness has fallen.

Tragedy ends all humans.

Is that _me _up there?!

Frustration at life

A split personality?

Did you say _SUPER?_

Annual Issues

Moral qualms are pushed side

I'm speaking in rhyme?!

She's trying to help.

A hindrance more than an aid.

Hold on... Where'd she go?

Invisible foes.

My sister thinks I'm crazy.

Inner children found.

An endurance test

Shrinking device, powers gone

What fitness buddy?

I have found my fool.

The match maker is world wide.

I'm an astronaut!

Contest of beauty

Cover up for a kidnap

Since when's Sam a _bride?_

Ignored by all ears

Can you say ego issues?

Obedient cats...

An infection spreads

Wrinkle in time changes all.

My dad's a halfa?

Need relaxation.

Accepted by none and all.

A trip long gone sour.

Feelings run rampant

Evil Therapist threatens

Sibling removes doubt


	2. A Good Hard Cry

I've decided to make this a multi-parter. I'll add poetry now and then.

--

Erk, sorry about that 'parental bonding' one, I forgot that episode. Goes to show you; never trust the episode list, THEY LIE!!!

Anyway... Here's the parental bonding one.

Intangible pants?

Anger makes monsters of us

She saved the last dance

Oh, and the curiosity one? It was part of memory blank... How Danny got his powers, to be exact. Sorry for the confusion. Here's some new poetry!

-A good hard cry-

As I gaze at the night,  
and let everything flow,  
I wish I could let the world know;  
All I need is a good hard cry.

I gaze at the sky,  
and I find myself asking why,  
no matter how hard the rain falls,  
the clouds never dry.

My feelings bottled  
stocked away for another time  
for a time when I can safely  
cross that hidden line.

Why oh why  
can everything cry  
when never, never,  
cry will I.

-This is a dead Danny thing. Danny's dead, and turned full ghost... and ghosts can't cry.


End file.
